Time to Heal
by Slash Hudson
Summary: ONE SHOT: The guys are going on a dangerous mission and the girls aren't allowed to come. During they're farewells, secrets are revealed that no one will believe. But what could Kurama possibly have to tell...Better than it sounds. R&R please.


**Ok, this is my first fic that was posted before but, in my own stupidity, I erased it. Well now it's back and I was gonna give credit to my first three reviewers but, because it was erased (smacks herself in the head) I can't remember who they were so to my first three reviewers(you know who you are) thank you. **

**Hiei : Hn. Do you really think anyone cares what you have to say? Just get on with the dumb story already.**

**Fine. Fine. You don't have to be a jerk about it though. I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. If I did, my favorite couples would be a lot more obvious. Now on with the story. **

"Time to Heal"  
  
"Well, it's time to go guys." Yusuke picked up his jacket and threw it on.  
"Koenma said this mission is really dangerous so none of you girls can come." My brother was trying to sound tough and manly. Kayko walked over to Yusuke and hugged him.  
"Yusuke, please be careful." Kayko whispered but we all still heard it. She kissed him quick and then stepped back to stand next to me.  
"Kazuma, please be careful as well and you too Hiei." Yukina smiled at both of them. She had recently discovered that he was her brother. Hiei nodded at her and gave her a half smile.  
"Yea bro don't get killed." I smirked at Kazuma.  
"Gee thanks sis." He rolled his eyes at me.  
"Be careful all of you." Botan looked at the ground while she talked. "I want all of you to be safe and if you need anything, my communicator's always on." She looked up at Hiei as she finished her sentence. She looked sad and pathetic. He rolled his eyes when tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. In a flash he had her in a tight lip-lock. We all just stood there staring. After about two minutes, he let her go and we all still stared, stunned.  
"There are you satisfied now?" Hiei looked at Botan and she nodded with a goofy smile on her face. He smirked and turned to start walking away. He stopped short realizing that we were all still staring at him. "Hn. Is there a problem?" He pulled out his katana. We all looked away instantly and shook our heads. "That's what I thought." He put his katana away.  
"Well we'll see ya when we come back." Yusuke turned to follow where Hiei had headed.  
"One moment Yusuke. I need to speak to Shizuru for a moment." Kurama motioned for me to follow him. We got far enough away to where the group couldn't hear us but we could still see them. I turned to the red- head in front of me.  
"What's wrong Kurama?" I looked into his dazzling emerald green eyes that always seemed to send a chill down my spine. They looked so gentle and mysterious.  
"I realize that you have been hurt in the past and are still hurting now from Sakyo, but I need to tell you this now. I have been interested in you since the day I met you. You are an amazing person and I've grown to like you more than I know how to describe. You fascinate me in your ways of thinking, acting, and speaking. You always can seem so laid back even in the worst situations. You lock your emotions up so no one can see or know how you're feeling. I'm not asking you to love me or even like me as much as I like you. All I'm asking is to give me a chance to unlock your feelings. To be the one you can openly express every thought and feeling you have with. I can be there for you and I would never hurt you. If you can't right now I'll understand completely. You're mourning for Sakyo on the inside. I can see it in your eyes. But just know that as soon as you feel you can move on and make sense of things, you can always come to me. I'll always be here and I love you Shizuru." He smiled, kissed my cheek, and then turned to walk towards the group.  
  
_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense  
I know I can give you what you need  
As soon as you get that feeling  
Run to me  
_  
I didn't know how to react. I had always liked Kurama, but with the whole age difference thing, I hadn't bothered to consider it. Then again, I was nineteen and his human form was sixteen now. (I don't know how much older Shizuru really is so in this story she's 19) That's only 3 years. And Kurama was extremely mature for his age. He was right about me though. I had tried to block all my pain out but, Sakyo had hurt me bad. Kurama had said he'd never hurt me and for some strange unexplainable reason, I believed him and I knew he was telling the truth. I knew I would need some time to heal but, I couldn't just let him leave Kurama wondering if I hated his guts now or not. I ran to catch up with him.  
"Kurama! Wait!" He stopped and turned face me. I didn't even speak. I grabbed him and kissed him with all I could give at that moment. When I stopped and pulled back, he smiled at me but looked confused at the same time.  
"Give me a little time to heal and then we'll see how things go." I smiled. He nodded looking a bit stunned and turned to walk back to the others. He and the boys waved goodbye and walked away down the road. I walked back to the group as I watched them leave. I thought about what my life would be like with Kurama involved in it. I knew he wouldn't ever hurt me. He'd probably make me change some of my bad habits such as the smoking and drinking. He takes very good care of his mother and seemed like a good family kind of guy. He would make a very protective caring father and husband I figured. Life would be different but it would be a good different. I felt somewhat at peace thinking of all this. It made me stop mourning about the past and start looking towards the future. The future held one thing that I knew would be good so I knew that the future held better things. That one thing was Kurama.

**Ok that was my** **first story reposted. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm putting up a new story very soon so if you like my writing, please stay posted.**

**Hiei: Hn. Baka. You forgot to tell them to review. **

**Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Please review and let me know what you think. Flames are accepted and taken into consideration. Thanks.**


End file.
